fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle (Buena Vista)
Twilight Sparkle is a little purple pony and one of the stars of the Buena Vista series. She was the adopted owner of Spike the Dragon. Twilight debuted in Season 2 as a supporting character and later returned in Season 3 as the main protagonist. Early Life and Childhood Twilight Sparkle was born as a unicorn to her parents who lived in the small town of Ponyville that took place somewhere in England. One night - Twilight's parents accidently made Lord Maliss the Wizard angry. In a blind rage - Maliss killed the two ponies. Twilight escaped from Maliss and went into The Enchanted Forest. She was adopted by a friendly panther named Bageera who welcomed her to the forest. Months later - Twilight adopted an abandoned baby dragon and named him Spike. They became best friends. Adventures in The Enchanted Forest As Twilight and Spike grew - They befriended some other ponies such as Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Rarity Rainbow Dash and AppleJack. Twilight also made friends with a fox named Tod. After defeating Lord Maliss Shere Khan and Foulfellow - Twilight magically became an alicorn. Tod was later married to his new friend Vixey. One day - Spike tries to get Twilight into doing something fun with him. But Twilight was busy studying in one of her books at their tree house. Spike went out on his own and met Launchpad McQuack who rescued him from Cruella De Vill. When Launchpad brought Spike back home - Twilight told Spike she was sorry for being grouchy. They moved to an apartment where LeFou lives. Relationship with Tod A year later - Twilight believed that Tod the Fox was already one of her special friends after he saves her from a wicked Ringmaster who owns an abandoned circus. But sometime after a road trip with her new friends Ernie and Bert - Twilight was trying to help Tod do something nice after she realizes about him planning to rule the forest with two sneaky male ponies Snips and Snails. Having fed up with being bossed around by Twilight - a very angry Tod yells at the pony to leave him alone and get her own life. After the fox stormed away - Twilight's alicorn wings disappeared. The other ponies felt sorry for her. Twilight breaks down crying in despair after an arguement with Bagheera. A sad Spike tried to comfort her after the confrontation between him and Tod. Bagheera forgived Twilight. He and Baloo the Bear helped the little pony and the dragon moved out of LeFou's apartment and to a new tree house. Twilight and Spike liked it there already. Romance Two years later - Twilight befriended a heroic pony solider named Flash Sentry. They met five months after Twilight rescued Spike from Huxley with help from Tommy Oliver. One day - Twilight and Spike helped Tommy saved town from the villainous Ivan Ooze. At a victory celebration at Tommy's house - Twilight was worried that Flash would probably never like her. Twilight ran into the forest crying. Spike realized that she was thinking about her relationship with Tod. Meanwhile - Spike brought Flash Sentry into the forest where they found Twilight. As the two ponies looked at each other - they both smiled and they kissed. They loved each other. Ever since the ponies kissed - Twilight magically got her alicorn wings back. As time passed - Twilight rescued Spike from Stromboli the Gypsy Puppet Master with help from Bagheera and Baloo. Twilight and Spike got a job at Harshwhinny Industries. But when Spike caused an accident - Ms. Harshwhinny kicked them out and acts abusive to Twilight. Baloo came to Twilight's rescue and killed Ms. Harshwhinny with a boulder. Meanwhile - Twilight told Spike she was homesick. Because she missed her parents and their old friends. But Spike told her he will always be there for her. One night after Twilight and Spike defeated Buck the Wolf and brought happiness back to The Enchanted Forest - they found Flash Sentry. Spike watches as Twilight and Flash happily sing a duet together. Triva *Twilight Sparkle debuted in Season 2. She returned in Season 3 as the central character. *Twilight is voiced by Tara Strong and sung by Hayley Westenra in the series. *In the Season 3 episode The Rise of Scar - Twilight and Flash Sentry stopped Scar from taking over The Enchanted Forest and almost broked up after an arguement. But then - Flash apologized to Twilight. Her friends the other animals realized that love is the most powerful thing ever. Category:Ponies Category:Horses Category:Heroines Category:Buena Vista characters Category:Orphans Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns